


Blood of the Covenant

by lilizwingli



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони целился ей в лицо — вряд ли такой удар можно назвать случайным. Просто он не учел, что в самом деле может попасть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood of the Covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349768) by [windscryer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windscryer/pseuds/windscryer). 



> #TeamHugTony #TeamProtectTonyStark
> 
> Переведен в подарок для моей прекрасной Джефф <3
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4303799)

— Я должен кое-что прояснить, — начал Тони, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он поднял руки, готовый атаковать, но нападать не собирался. — Насчет того случая с Хэппи в Малибу.

— Спрашивай, — сказала Наташа. Она дернулась влево и ударила его по лодыжке. Тони удержал равновесие, но удар причинил острую боль и указал на очевидное: если бы она хотела, он бы уже валялся на полу. Надо быть внимательнее. 

— Если бы он не оскорбил твое достоинство убийцы, ты бы и дальше продолжила притворяться бесполезной? Или все равно надрала бы ему зад?

Наташа намеревалась попасть ему прямо в живот, но удар не удался — она лишь скользнула рукой по туловищу, после чего увернулась от его ответной атаки по голове. Еще чуть-чуть — и он бы попал.

Наташа загадочно улыбнулась.

— Сам-то как думаешь? — Она сделала выпад и вскинула ногу, зажав его в тиски. Тони извивался и крутился, пытаясь освободиться, но все было тщетно — Наташа толкнула его и оказалась верхом, победно ухмыляясь.

— Я бы не стал спрашивать, зная ответ.

Наташа поднялась и протянула ему руку. Но Тони отказался от помощи, и она одобрительно кивнула. «За дурака не держи», — подумал он.

Они встали в боевую стойку и ждали, когда один из них сделает первый выпад.

— Ну, я читал досье на Натали Рашман. Какой она должна быть. По документам она скромная и работящая, но местами ты вела себя слишком дерзко.

Он попытался ударить ее в голову, но Наташа уклонилась и скрутила его руку, поддав локтем в живот и окончательно одолев его кулаком по бедру. Тони зашипел и отступил назад. Синяк был ему обеспечен.

— Конечно я была дерзкой. Мне пришлось доставлять бумажки скандально известному плейбою, который обожал ходить по острию ножа, учиняя интриги сексуального характера, и рассматривал мои фотографии в нижнем белье, сидя рядом со своей девушкой, пока его телохранитель разбрасывался своими сексистскими высказываниями. — Она изогнула бровь. — Натали не дура.

Тони поморщился.

— Да, мне, эм, жаль. Хэппи… он, Пеппер поговорила с ним.

— Я тоже, — сказала она. Он посмотрел на Наташу с удивлением. — После победы над Ванко.

— И меня прости. За… — он махнул рукой, — скандально известного плейбоя и все такое.

Она пожала плечами. — Все мы носим маски, и свою ты надеваешь не просто так. К тому же, как бы ты себя ни вел, ты никогда не заходишь слишком далеко, — она ухмыльнулась: — Уж поверь, если бы это случилось, я бы с тобой тоже провела беседу.

О таком лучше было не думать.

Тони обошел Наташу, чтобы найти уязвимые места, и их разговор прекратился на некоторое время. Он махнул рукой несколько раз, затем наклонился и снова попытался ударить. Он делал успехи, но в такие моменты вспоминались слова Стива: «Лучше ты получишь синяк сейчас, чем потом будешь истекать кровью». Тони терпеть не мог эту фразу — он же не просто так носил броню.

Наташа перекинула его через бедро, и Тони почти удалось перехватить ее ногу, но вскоре они уже оба стояли на ногах, продолжая выжидать удачное время для удара.

— И спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь, — сказал он и сделал выпад, целясь ей в челюсть.

Все произошло как в замедленной съемке: в глазах Наташи сверкнуло изумление; его кулак попал точно в цель; ее голова качнулась в сторону от удара; в костяшках пальцев вспыхнула резкая боль. Наташа опустилась на колени, прядь рыжих волос спадала на лицо, а Тони так и стоял, не в силах пошевелиться.

Он не мог сдвинуться с места, наблюдая, как она трогает свою губу пальцем, где уже начала скапливаться кровь. Наташа подняла на него глаза, и он инстинктивно попятился назад. Тони напрягся всем телом и опустил руки, которые больше был не в силах держать на весу. Он прекрасно понимал, что его физическая подготовка просто ужасна, он был ей не ровня. Боже, да она убьет его.

Она усмехнулась и вытерла рот запястьем, размазывая кровь по лицу. Ее ухмылка ужасала, он буквально чувствовал, как его яйца стягивались в тугой узел.

— Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Боже, только не убивай. Я не… ты должна была уклониться. Ты всегда уклонялась! Клянусь, я не… — отчаянно лепетал он.

— Расслабься, Тони. Я не убью тебя.

Она шагнула вперед, он снова попятился назад, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену. Но Тони это не остановило — он продолжал идти, словно неожиданно вспомнил о своей способности проходить сквозь твердый фундамент.

Наташа в два шага оказалась рядом с ним. Тони стиснул зубы, чтобы хоть как-то остановить себя от побега. Ему будет жутко больно, но она заслужила реванш, так будет честно. Если она захочет врезать ему, то он позволит.

Она подняла руку и положила на плечо Тони, тот лишь вздрогнул. Тони был горд своей выносливостью и стойкостью. Может, об этом никто никогда не узнает, потому что не найдет его труп, но, по крайней мере, он до последнего вздоха будет гордиться своей храбростью.

— Отличная работа.

Он моргнул.

Наташа отвернулась и пошла в сторону скамейки, по пути захватив бутылку с водой.

— Я… что? — он уставился на Наташу. — Нет, правда, _что_? Что это было? Я ударил тебя. _У тебя кровь_.

Она фыркнула и махнула бутылкой. — В этом и есть вся суть драк. — Она пожала плечами. — Можно еще отправлять в нокаут, но это всего лишь спарринг. Мы тренируемся, чтобы во время настоящих битв не получить сотрясение или любую другую травму головы.

Пока он «переваривал» информацию, она вскочила с места и фактически сбила его с ног, потому что Наташа была мастером заговаривать зубы. В ту же секунду дверь распахнулась, и в помещение вошли Клинт со Стивом, которые несли на плечах сумки и смеялись над какой-то шуткой.

Они замерли, заметив прижатого к стене Тони и Наташу, которая трогала губу и смотрелась в свое зеркальце.

— Что произошло? — спросил Стив, в голосе которого промелькнули нотки Капитана Америка.

Черт возьми. Теперь придется объяснять Стиву. Тот точно сломает ему челюсть, а Пеппер будет недовольна. Это явно была не его неделя. 

Наташа отскочила от Тони и подошла к ним, откинув волосы назад, чтобы показать лицо. — Тони попал и разбил мне губу!

Тони весь съежился: вот-вот Стив бросит на него злой взгляд, а у Клинта чудесным образом материализуется лук, и он метко отстрелит ему яйца.

— Правда? — сказал Клинт. Затем повернулся к Тони: — Потрясающе! — сказал он и вскинул руку.

Тони снова вздрогнул и посмотрел на его ладонь; недопонимание так и витало в воздухе. Он перевел взгляд на Клинта, который все также продолжал ухмыляться.

Тони подозрительно нахмурился.

— Ты как? — заботливо поинтересовался Стив. Тони сперва оторопел, но Стив говорил с Наташей.

— Отлично, — сказала она с улыбкой. — Я не заметила его руку.

А вот это было уже странно, потому что она… произнесла это с гордостью?

— Эй, — сказал Клинт. — Ты позволишь?

Тони рассеяно дал ему «пять», затем снова перевел взгляд на Наташу и Стива.

Она жестами показывала его удар, а Стив смотрел на нее и улыбался.

— Да какого черта? — наконец-то сорвался на крик Тони. Он прокашлялся и попытался снова: — Какого черта, Романофф? Я ударил тебя.

— Да, — сказала Наташа и лучезарно улыбнулась. Она неожиданно убежала к своей сумке, словно вспомнила кое-что важное. — О, я обязана показать Дарси! Она проиграла пари.

— Какого _черта_? — повторил он.

Стив был единственным, кто расслышал его, потому что Клинт уже отправился к Наташе, чтобы помочь ей подобрать удачный ракурс.

— Тони, она не злится.

— Я уже понял. Но почему?

Клинт фыркнул.

— Потому что она учит тебя драться и, честно говоря, мы уже потеряли на тебя всякую надежду.

Тони пробормотал: — Но… Но я… — Он нахмурился. Он умел драться. Просто не мог тягаться с супер-убийцами.

Стив похлопал его по плечу. — Железный человек потрясающий, Тони, но однажды ты не сможешь положиться на костюм. Нам спокойнее, зная, что ты постоишь за себя даже против такого противника, как Наташа.

Тони поник. — Пожалуй… ты прав. — Он посмотрел на ее лицо, пока та печатала на телефоне и отправляла сообщение Дарси. Тони наконец-то успокоился, потому что Наташа не собиралась избить его до полусмерти. Более того — ему не придется скрывать, откуда у Наташи появилась рана, потому что об этой фотографии и его удачном ударе будет знать весь мир. Или одна Дарси, но судя по тому, как та пользуется Фейсбуком — это одно и то же. — Ты правда не злишься?

Наташа убрала телефон и подошла к Тони. Она встала на носочки и наклонила его голову так, чтобы было удобно поцеловать его в лоб. Затем посмотрела ему в глаза. — Я не злюсь, солнышко. Я горжусь тобой.

Напряжение сковало его мышцы; он чувствовал такую вялость, словно магическим образом превратился в переваренные макароны. — Эм… спасибо. — Он почесал затылок. — Наверное.

Она потрепала его за щеку и наклонилась, чтобы тихо шепнуть. — Всегда пожалуйста. Ты доказал, что я права. Ты заслужил спасения.

Ее слова ударили под дых. Наташа стиснула его шею и повернулась к Клинту, чтобы предложить ему спарринг. Намекая на отличный удар Тони, Наташа не забыла поиздеваться над Клинтом, который, по ее словам, слишком расслабился.

Стив поднял голову и посмотрел так, словно хотел что-то добавить, но передумал. — Пошли, — вместо этого произнес он. — Посмотрим, как она надерет Клинту зад.


End file.
